The Day After
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Just a short fluff between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. I'm rereading the series and noticed at one point in the story Alec magically has a key to Magnus' house. This kind of explains how I believe he got it. Yaoi, Malec, Male Love. Enjoy.


So this is my first time writing any Malec…actually this is my first time writing anything of this genre. Hope you like it. It's placed a few days after the group first meets Magnus Bane. I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. Flames are ok.. Doesn't bother me at all. I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in forever.. Oh well you'll just have to deal with it. If this one goes well I plan to write a follow up... not of this story but I have an idea for another Malec story.

* * *

The Day After

Alec stared at his cell phone. The keys flashed white in the quiet night. He dialed the number but didn't push talk. He closed the phone again and stared at the clock. It was late in the night; Jace had

stalked off to bed angry at Clary. Clary had gone back to Simon's for the night. "Jace" Alec whispered in the dark. Alec would be more than happy to take care of Jace. He could see his friend and his

lover's pain so evident on the young Shadow hunter's face even if no one else could. Alec growled and got out of bed. He threw on shoes and pulled a tattered sweater over his head, smoothing his

black hair down.

The night air was cold and Alec jogged briskly to his destination. Passing by mundanes he ducked his head lower and wished for the third time that night that he hadn't forgotten his stele back at the

Institute. He rested against the brick building, trying to catch his breath in the icy dark. Finally, when he felt he was ready, after double checking his looks and making sure everything was ok, he rang

the buzzer. A voice grumbled on the other side. "What? I was sleeping."

Alec winced. "I'm sorry for waking you. I just… I wanted to talk to you. Oh um... This is Alec." A long silence penetrated the night.

"Alec?"

The blue eyed boy winced again. "Oh um sorry. I.. we met at your party the other night. I'm one of the Shadow hunters."

"Not Jace?" Came the answer quickly, if not a little breathlessly. "The indigo eyed boy? Come in." The buzzard, well buzzed, and the door opened for Alec. He jogged up the steps and, seeing the door

already opened, walked inside. Magnus was sprawled out on a couch; Chairman Meow curled up next to him. He was dressed in a long billowing robe of deep maroon and wore nothing but

sweatpants underneath. He also wore a huge grin. "I figured you would be back."

Alec glanced at the ground embarrassed. "Yeah. I..." He steeled himself and walked over to Magnus, leaning down to give him a kiss that just glanced off his mouth before making a hasty retreat, or at

least attempting to. Magnus had at this point wrapped a glittered tipped hand around his wrist. "I wanted to meet you, get to know you. I feel" Alec stopped; trying to figure out what it was he was

trying to say.

Magnus helped him. "You feel I knew exactly what you are going through?" He smiled up at the boy and pulled the younger male into his lap with a startled squeak from Alec. "I do. I went through it.

Though at least in this day and age you are allowed to be different. People are ok with gays."

The word hung in the air. Alec avoided Magnus' cat like eyes, instead staring at the man's chest. "Yeah... gay." He sighed. "That was the first time I admitted to being gay." He looked up with a small

smile. Magnus sealed their lips again. At first Alec resisted but then he pressed closer. Many times had the black haired boy dreamt of kissing Jace, this was nothing at all like it. This was warm and

comforting and safe. With Jace, at least in his daydreams the kiss was hot and passionate and dangerous. Alec liked it. He liked kissing Magnus a lot.

The oldest Lightwood sifted his fingers through black spiky hair, pulling a soft mewl from the man underneath him. Magnus moved beneath him, flattening them out on the couch, Alec still on top. He

broke the kiss. "You going to stay the night Shadow hunter?" He asked, wrapping arms around Alec's hips, fingers dancing underneath his shirt.

"Yes." Alec whispered, laying his head against Magnus' chest. It was odd to hear his heart beating, something Alec wasn't expecting then he inwardly laughed at himself, of course his heartbeat, he

was alive after all. Alec nuzzled closer and closed his eyes, letting his conscious drift out to the way their bodies intertwined. Magnus' hands were kneading his back. Alec's own hands were busy

themselves. One was trapped underneath Magnus' pleasant weight. The other was resting on the warlock's chest, gently rubbing up and down. Alec's legs were inside Magnus'. Pleasant. In all his

daydreams of Jace he never imagined cuddling up to the golden boy. Jace just didn't seem the cuddling type. Alec decided he liked this too.

Alec woke up, stretching and yawning. He lightly pushed the weight off his chest, Chairman Meow making a slight hissing noise as he was propelled from Alec's body. The Shadow hunter sat up and

looked around. Sun was filtering in through the curtains and he could smell freshly brewed coffee. Alec, after searching a few rooms, stumbled into the kitchen. A note was propped up near the coffee

pot, something metal glittering off its surface.

_Alec,_

_Was called out before you woke. It's not easy being the High Warlock of Brooklyn you know. Feel free to any of the food in the cupboards or fridge. Fresh coffee in the pot. I'll be home soon. Please stick around?_

I'd like to talk to you. The key is for you. It's to my front door. This way you can just let yourself in next time you come.

_Sincerely_

_Magnus_

Alec swallowed hard. He shook his head and, after making sure Magnus' cat had food and water, he left the house. He didn't feel like sticking around plus Jace must surely realize he was missing by

now. He did however take the key and string it around his neck next to his own house key. He knew he would be back. Magnus interested him way too much for the confused teenager. Oh yes, he

would be back.

* * *

Alright I know it's short but I kind of wanted to explain how Alec got the key to Magnus' place and start in on making a few one shots for this pairing. I'm in love with this couple because 1. Was totally unexpected when I started the series, and 2. They are polar opposites in pretty much every way.


End file.
